Academic disidentification is the lack of a correspondence between global self-esteem and academic self-esteem and/or school performance. Previous research has suggested that African American students, in particular African American males, are more likely to become disidentified, which may be consequential in their later academic performance. Although research has examined the process of disidentification, it has failed to address antecedents of academic disidentification. This study extends the literature surrounding academic disidentification in three domains: 1) to investigate parental socialization (racial and educational) variables that make African-American students less likely to academically disidentify; 2) to examine the moderating effects of parent-child relationship and gender on this relation; and 3) to investigate the mediating effects of perceptions of discrimination and racial centrality. [unreadable] [unreadable]